A Whistle Of A Nightingale
by LilyEvansHermioneGranger28
Summary: Skylar Fern Barnes is at university with her friends Violet, Leila and Sam she's happy, but she has a nightmare and her life turns upside down she gets threaten by mean girl Deirdre and just her luck popular boy Kyle is trying to woo her can things go worse. Apparently not she meets Sing a blue Nightingale in the woods and Sing gives her hope to be strong. This isn't Harry Potter


A Whistle of a Nightingale

I crept through the forest the twigs snapping under my bare feet and the wind chilling my exposed arms. Why I was out here i didn't know but what i did know is that i had to get out here fast knowing something was looking for me any more noise might alert that I'm near by. I made a fatal mistake for as i took a step forward a twig poking out of the bush had snagged onto my nightgown and with a loud sound ripped right through the side, the noise alert it and i ran, ran for my life i could feel its breath on me and i picked up the pace but soon i was slowing down a bit and my lungs were beginning to burn. Suddenly I tripped and screamed the only thing i saw next was its eyes no colour that could be recognised before i woke up sweating in my bed my breath coming in gasps, and sweat on my face.

"What the..." I exclaim.

"Oh Sky, that was so scary what was happening to you" one of my roomates Violet says concernly, she looked very different without her Goth makeup on.

"Bad Dream" I murmured.

"Do you wanna talk bout it" said Leila my 2nd roomate.

"Ummmm not right go back to sleep" I whispered.

They looked at me concernly, but they didn t budge and thats when the person i hate the most speaks up.

"Oh you heard her just leave her alone she's only doing it to get attention" she snaps, I glance my head towards her with a scowl and i see she has the same expression on her face too. I don't know why she hates me she's always trying to make my life a living hell by taking away my best friends, flirting with the boy i like and just making my life hell to the extent that i think about killing myself or moving to a different university. This girl's name is Deirdre Morris one of the populars of our year she has the looks, the cute girl personality and the cheerleader status even though im a cheerleader too (I was made to by my parents, if i didn't i couldn't of gone to this school).

"Whatever" I murmur I then whisper to my best friends, "Just go we don't want to start a war". I turn over onto my side and try to get back to sleep, My friends stay next to me for a minute and then slowly proceeded to there bed I hear there squeaks in there bed as they got in and then heard there steady breathing showing they were asleep but also the fact I could her Leila snoring loudly too.

Finally decided that i couldn't get to sleep at all today I decided to take a wander around the school, what I didn't notice until much later is that i was being followed since my dream had a officially spooked me out It felt soooo real ! I didn't notice anything and if I had it would have definitely turned out better. I took a stroll down the corridor facing away from my dorm, I headed towards the gardens and into the willow bush maze that we have the flowers bloom beautifully on the bushes and i breathe in the cool fresh air.

When I hear a snicker from behind me, I turn around sharply and out comes Deirdre, Brooke and Kyle.

"What do you want" I snap at them.

"Oh nothing just wondering why your out here at this time of night" she snickers again which really starting to bug me her snicker and laugh is like a girl on alcohol so annoying and she's thinks its flirty, (yeah right).

"Just leave alright i not in the mood for your _voice_" I say mocking her tone of voice. .

She glares at me shooting daggers and then smirks again, "Well what are you doing out here then, do you want me to tell Mistress that your out of bed again, she wouldn't like it didn't she say if you do it again you get expelled" Deirdre states evilly.

"And how would you explain you being out here" I say smugly.

"How about I helped Miss Smith on getting all the sports equipment out" she says still with that big fat grin on her face.

"But... But... She wouldn't say that" I stammer losing my confidence.

"Oh yes she would anything for her favourite pupil" She says laughing.

I just stand there speechless, I could see the smirks on Brooke and Kyle's faces.

"Maybe I can, let you off if you promise me you'll do something" She says, walking round me.

"What?" I ask dreading the answer.

She turns and faces me, "Stay away from Violet,Leila & Sam," she says evilly.

"There my best friends" I exclaim (also I had a secret crush on Sam and so did Deirdre.

"Well you could always get expelled and never see your friends again, find new friends" she says laughing, and walks away cackling with Brooke and Kyle flanking her side but not before Kyle turns around and winks at me, I shiver and I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I run back to my dorm as fast I could not bothering to notice Deirdre smirking triumphal, I just run to my bed and go to sleep or try to...

Next morning I get up not bothering to say hi to Leila/Violet, I hadn't gotten any sleep and had cried all through the night, If Kyle thought that now since im no longer friends with Sam I'm gonna date him he's got the wrong idea and then I sigh thinking that i would soon break down in annoyance and go out with him maybe i would enjoy and hang around with him and the cheerleader and football players. But I couldn't think of that at the moment, I just had to try stay away from Leila, Violet and Sam all I could.

I had a shower, brush my teeth and got dressed today i chose Lilac talk top with denim shorts and lilac pumps with a lilac hairband in and my hair up in a ponytail with flowers around the scrungie, I did my makeup lip gloss lilac eyeshadow and some foundation to cover up the bags under my eyes. I quickly came out the bathroom, I went down to breakfast and could see my friends tears started to sparkle in my eyes and I grabbed my lunch and headed to our dorm's (Red Team) study room to eat. I came to the study room and groaning I found Deirdre, Brook and Kyle seeing me Deirdre's eyes lit up and Kyle started winking at me. I roll my eyes and take a seat in the corner of the room behind some bookshelves, I started to eat my breakfast a croissant it wasn't but it was still breakfast. Once I had finished eating which only too me five minutes I grabbed a book (Pride and Prejudice) and started to read every now and then I could see someone's head peeking to have a look at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

Someone comes out and jolly ho it's Kyle, he come strutting over with a smirk on his face, he comes over and sits down next to me much to close for my liking so I move over but he only moves over too !

"What to you want" I say with a sigh.

"I only want you, come on go on a date with me" he says smiling his lovely smiling that normally makes every girl melt except for me.

I smile in a hypnotic way that normally girls do and I see him smile triumphally.

Then I say "No, never ever ever you can try you will fail" this wipes the smile right off of his face which makes me smile and walk away to the gardens where i go to relax in times like these in other words when Kyle's bugging me. I sigh and smile as I walk happily towards the gardens and into the thick undergrowth, the flowers the smell and the fresh air make me feel warm inside. I walk a bit more until I hear the most beautifulest sound ever the soft song tweet of a bird, I proceed towards the sound excitedly and quietly trying not to scare it away. Once I'm close enough so I can see it I stop and hide in the undergrowth that's when I see it the bird was a rich blue and was singing the most beautiful song. This was the first time I came to encounter the Nightingale, I walk towards it and as I do it suddenly senses that I'm here for it turns it's head towards me but remains to stand still as I proceed to walk towards it. I'm up very close to it now and I start to stroke it's feathers but the Nightingale still doesn't move.

"You are most magnificent" I whisper as I stroke it's feathers and tweets a soft sound.

"You have an amazing singing voice maybe I'll call you Sing, as it tweets another tune happily I laugh, I then glance at my watch and gasp five minutes till the bell goes I bid goodbye to Sing and then rush to school.

I get to Maths class just in time the bell goes after I sit down, I was huffing and puffing I tried to smooth down my chocolate curls and fix my eye shadow in my compact mirror my blue eyes stare back at me sadly before I quickly shut it over and put it back in my bag. I sat back and started to listen to Mr Rush about Trigonometry, We've learned it before and it's starting to get really boring so when the bell went I was really relieved and I rushed out of class next class was English with Mrs Ross today we were doing a essay about Sherlock Holmes, and then after that there's half an hour study time which we just sit and chat and then it's PE after that we have Music with Mr Miles and then the rest of the day we relax for tomorrow is Saturday, I let out a happy sigh with that because I can finally relax. I start to walk to English when I see my friends coming towards I widen my eyes in surprise and then start to run towards English pretending I'm late. When i reach class once again I was puffing and suddenly it comes back to me the dream I was running again is the dream a sign am I running away from something I start to write explanations in my notebook pretending I'm taking notes in class so I'm not gonna get told off. I just can't wait till' this day is over I was so tired and annoyed with Deirdre I couldn't take it no more. More talk about Sherlock Holmes and then we got set an story we had to write for homework for next Friday and then we had to try and read as much of the Sherlock Holmes story A Solitary Cyclist, Then afterwards I would run as fast as I can back to the gardens where I could see Sing and get away from everyone who's giving me a headache.

Ring Bell Ring ! I thought in my head impatiently tapping my pen on the desk.

"Skylar Fern Barnes" Said Miss Ross standing over my desk with a face written with annoyance.

"Yes Miss" I say meekly.

"Have you finished the Sherlock Holmes passage yet" she snaps.

"Almost Miss halfway through" I say waving the book in her way.

She scowls and then walks away from me, I smile happily and actually start to read the Solitary Cyclist for the rest of the lesson, my foot was tapping impatiently but I kept reading and found out about the victim Violet and how Holmes and Watson had to solve the case on who was stalking her. The book was very entertaining and I read it by the end so I was all ready for the story I had to write on Sherlock Holmes I had it all planned it my head and had jotted down a few notes when I had finished the Solitary Cyclist.

The bell went and I let out a sigh of relief, I put my stuff in my bag then rushed out of class and try to get to the door that lead to the garden but I hadn't even touched the door yet when a sharp cough sounded behind me. I turn around quickly and see the stern face of Miss Ross again great !

"Miss Barnes and where do you think your going?" she snaps at me.

"Ummmm ummmm" I stammer.

"Your meant to be in the study room, not playing outside like a six year old now go and don't let me see you trying to escape like that again or else I will inform Mistress on you again" she snaps.

"Fine" I say, and stamp off to the study hall where I'm dreading to see my friends knowing there will be at the usual table I decide to sit in the corner area again they wouldn't notice anyone sitting there.

I walk quickly over to the corner not bothering to notice everyone around me, I sit down and grab the notes of the English homework out of my bag I stare down at it and then turn to the back of the book to start doing the Intro but what I saw surprised me it was a few months back it was drawings and notes by me, Violet, Leila and Sam. I see a tear drip onto the page and before I know it I'm fully crying and I can't stop the tears I shut the notebook over and put it in my bag quickly but I'm still crying I miss my friends sooo much that it hurts.


End file.
